Gaara's Fairytale!
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Poor unloved Gaara...WELL NOT IN MY STORY! Well...at first...Will Gaara's fairytale come true! You bet your ass! Summary kind of sucks...stories don't! First Pairing: Gaara/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/?, Temeri/?, Kankuro/?, Kyuubi/Yodimi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Soup: Fairytales for the Soul

Different Naruto characters in different pairings in different fairytale situations. Summary kind of sucks...stories don't!

First Pairing: Gaara/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/?, Temeri/?, Kankuro/?, Kyuubi/Yodimine, Sakura/?, Oro/Jirarya, and many more.

* * *

_**Cinders for Gaara**_

Once upon a time...there was a beautiful young maiden, who married a handsome fair man. They moved into a beautiful cottage in the middle of the woods, because his wife loved nature. After a short period of being married, the couple had a beautiful daughter with blond hair and blue eyes named Temari. Two years later, they had a beautiful baby boy with brown/dirty blond hair and dark green eyes named Kankuro. Everything was going well for them...however...when she became pregnant with their third child...She became sick. They went to see the doctor; and the doctor told them that they had two choices: terminate the pregnancy or have the baby and the wife has an eighty percent chance to die.

The happy family was devastated. Lose a baby and risk never have another one or...lose their mother/wife... The husband reluctantly told his wife that she should stop the pregnancy, but the wife disagreed. They soon got into a big argument, which Temari and Kankuro walked in on. After soothing the children and laying them down for their nap, they went to their room and discussed it.

The wife said that she wouldn't do that to her baby. That if she killed the baby, she might as well kill herself. The husband then said that maybe after a year or two they could try to have another baby, but not right now. He thought it was too risky. Soon the argument turned from minutes into days into weeks into months. The husband and wife were always arguing about the baby and started to neglect their other children.

After months of arguing, a beautiful boy with red hair and emeralds for eyes was born...and his name was Gaara...Gaara's mother adored him, thou she could never take care of him. She was now so sick, she didn't even have the energy to stay awake for more than half an hour. Gaara's father neglected him and his siblings in favor for tending to their mother. They were taken care of by their uncle Yamsihiaru.

Not longer than two weeks since Gaara had been born...did his mother die...And a long with her died the picture book happy family...Gaara's father despised Gaara for not only 'taking' his wife, but for looking so much like her. Temari (who was six) and Kankuro (who was four) were just confused. They didn't know whether to hate Gaara like their father or love him as they knew their mother would. So, they did both. They treated Gaara in a horrible manner when their father was around, and treated him nicely when their father was either gone or wasn't near them.

Gaara grew up alone, confused, and in a slave-like way. His only parent hated him; he wasn't allowed to go anywhere or make friends; he couldn't visit his only relative that cared deeply about him (his uncle); he had to clean, wash clothes, cook, etc. all day long; his two siblings...he didn't know if they were afraid of his father and treated him that way when he was around...or they were just sick and twisted...they got his hopes up that they would treat him as an equal, then BAM! As soon as their father walked in the room, it was treat Gaara as dirt and walk all over him....

Sometimes, when Gaara's father was really angry...he'd hit Gaara, but that was rare...Gaara was happy for that...he may treat Gaara like dirt, but he fed him, clothe in (raggedy was better than nothing), and gave him his own room and bed...though Gaara hated his room...the attic...with its cob webs...his old worn bed...old sheets and blankets...creaking floor... it had its advantages...he could get a good view of the sun setting...of all the beautiful animals...He could just sometimes dirft off and imagine his perfect world...his mother would be alive...he would be treated as an equal...his father would love him...everything...everything would just be perfect for him...no more cleaning and scrubbing till his hands turned raw...no more pretending that Gaara wasn't his father's son...Gaara could finally call his father...Father...that a lone would make Gaara happier...

But at last...it wasn't like this...and soon...Gaara would be called out of his perfect world...and go back to work...

* * *

"I wish...." Gaara started, but shook his head as he sat down on his old bed. He drew his knees to his chest, crossed his arms on top of them, and cried into this arms. "What's the use of wishing...? It hasn't done a damn thing for me! It just...it makes me more miserable...no one...no one will ever love me..."

"That's not true Gaara." Temari's voice whispered, startling Gaara as she sat down next to him. She pulled Gaara to her and laid him so that his body was on the bed and his head was on her lap. "I love you...Kankuro loves you..."

"Then...(sniff)...way...(sniff)...don't...(sniff)...you...(sniff)...show...(sniff)...it?" Gaara asked between sobs as he buried his head futher into Temari's lap. Temari sighed as she started rubbing Gaara's back with one hand and running her hand their his hair gently with her other hand.

"Because...if we showed it around Father...he'll get angry...I don't want you to have to do even more work or get hit, Gaara..." She explained.

"...(sniff)...neither does...(sniff)... Kankuro?" Gaara asked as his sobs slowed down and he yawned sleepily.

"Neither does Kankuro." Temari answered, then she started humming a soft melody that reminded him of someone. Gaara smiled softly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Gaara, get up now!" Gaara's father voice yelled, causing Gaara to jump out of bed and shift into automatic. Gaara quickly went down stair and put on two pots to boil. One for tea and one for oatmeal. He then ran into Kankuro's room and laid out Kankuro's clothes that he had went a head and ironed yesterday. He did the same with Temari and his father. He placed the utensils, cups, and bowls on the table. After making sure that the water was hot, he added tea leave to one pot and oatmeal to another. Gaara rushed to the table and poured oatmeal into all the bowls and put the oatmeal back in the kitchen. While in the kitchen, Gaara grabbed fresh fruit and cinnamon. He added the cinnamon to his father's oatmeal. He added a couple of blueberries to Temari's, and left Kankuro's plain. He placed the rest of the fruit on the table and ran to the tea pot.

As soon as he poured the last tea cup full, his father walked in followed by his yawning siblings. He ducked his head when he saw his father glare at him for staring at them. He stood their, in case they needed something of him.

"Gaara, where's the bread?" His father asked him. Gaara's eyes widen in realization that he was suppose to tell him when they were running low on supplies. And they ran out of bread yesterday. "Gaara?!"

"I...um...we...we...ran..." Gaara stuttered in fear. His father's glare increased.

"I ate all of it last night." Kankuro answered. "I got really hungry from the game me and the other kids played. Sorry, Dad."

"Hn...." Gaara's dad grunted. "I'll go and get some supplies from town today..."

"Um...Father, there's going to be a ball tonight....and I want to go." Temari told her father, who looked at her. "I know its short noticed, but I didn't hear about until yesterday when I went to town. So can I go?"

"What's the ball for?" Their father asked.

"The prince is looking for a spouse!" Temari exclaimed excitedly.

"A spouse you say...hm...I think we all should go to the ball." Their father stated, then glared at Kankuro as though asking him to disagree. Kankuro pouted when he saw the look and crossed his arms. "Excellent. Gaara, prepare Temari, Kankuro, and I an outfit."

"Yes, sir...fa-sir...Can...can I go, too?" Gaara asked meekly, then jumped slightly when their father laughed.

"Of course you can...when you clean your room...Kankuro's room, Temari's room, my room, the horse's stall, dust the living room, scrub all the floors, feed and wash the horse, clean out the old hay, put in the new hay...Oh, there's so much to do..."

"I understand..." Gaara said as he looked down with tears in his eyes. He quickly ran upstairs and prepared everyone's clothing.

* * *

"Come let's go. We'll be back at around 12' o clock Gaara." Their father said as Kankuro and Temari climbed into the carriage. Temari threw an apologetic look at Gaara, while Kankuro threw a piece of paper at him. It landed on his hand and bounced off. Their father laughed as they pulled away...leaving Gaara alone. Gaara frowned and picked up the paper. Kankuro never threw anything at him before...

He opened the paper and read something that almost made his eyes pop out of his head.

"He bought me a kimono! And did most of my chores!" Gaara ran upstairs and almost cried as he dressed in his new kimono. It was as red as his hair and green vines and leaves embroiled on the edges. It was a simple yet elegant design. The kimono hugged his petite form and was long enough that he could wear anything with out anyone noticing what shoes he was wearing. He let down his waist length hair, which he never lets down. NEVER!!!!!!!!!!! "But...how am I gonna get to the castle..."

He then grinned and smacked his head. A horse, duh! They owned five of them. Gaara ran and got on his favorite horse Shukaku carefully, so that he would not damage his kimono.

"Father...I will go this once...I just want to be happy this one time and have fun...like everyone else..."

* * *

"Welcome...my lady-uh sir." A silver-haired man at the door greeted as Gaara had walked up. Gaara left Shukaku nearby in some woods nearby and walked the rest of the way. Gaara glared as the door man chuckled. "Now-now! You look like one."

"Aren't you suppose to be polite?" Gaara asked him.

"Aren't you suppose to look like a guy?" The man shot back at him. Gaara's glare increased, causing the man to laugh and ruff his hair a little. "I like you kid...My name's Kakashi. What's yours?"

"Gaara..." Gaara answered reluctantly.

"Well, have fun Gaara." Kakashi told him. Gaara nodded his head and entered. Once he stepped into the ball room, it was as if his breathe was taken away. The place shined a golden color with tables upon tables of more food then Gaara had even seen in his whole life. The music was so beautiful as were most of the people in the room. Gaara bit his lip and didn't know if he belong in a place so beautiful. So, Gaara quickly walked towards a corner that seemed dark enough for him. Just when he was about to reach his now deemed 'safe' place', a hand reached out and caught his.

Gaara gasped and spun around only to come face to face with a handsome blond-haired blue eyed stranger with whisker-like scars on his face. The stranger smiled brightly at Gaara, who blushed slightly.

"Hi!" The stranger greeted Gaara, who nodded his head in greeting (because he was too nervous to talk). "Would you like to dance?" Gaara's eyes widen and blushed again at the attention he was receiving from the stranger and the crowd. He needed to get to his 'safe place'.

"N-no....no..." Gaara mumbled as he shook his head. The stranger lost his smile and his grip lossen in surprise. The crowd gave a gasp. This gave Gaara time to pull his hand free and quickly walk away. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Gaara gasped as his hand was grabbed again by the stranger.

"Just one dance?" The stranger suggested. "It would not be fair to not dance with the most beautiful person here..."

"I...I...can't...I'm sorry..." Gaara said as he tried to tug his hand free unnoticeable. The stranger frowned as though he were thinking thought, then snapped his finger as if he came up with a solution.

"You can't dance!" The stranger exclaimed, making lots of the crowd giiggle or laugh. Gaara's blush deepen, and he glared at the stranger. "Oops...guess you didn't want everyone to know..."

"..." Gaara just gave him a look that said 'ya' think so?'.

"Sorry about that..." The stranger said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand. "How about I teach you?"

"No..." Gaara said as he tried to get away. He heard mumbles from the crowd. 'Look at him!' 'The nerve!' 'Thinks he's too good for the prince!' 'Doesn't know how to dance!' 'Why does the prince bother?' 'He's beautiful, but rude!'

The stranger gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted, making Gaara's face a tomato.

"P-p-please...It's not that hard..." He told Gaara, then gestured to the crowd with his head. "And the sooner you dance with me, the sooner I can get you alone."

"WHAT?" Gaara exclaimed. The stranger's eyes widen at the implication. He held his hand up in defense.

"That-that did not come out the way I wanted it too..." The stranger told Gaara. "I meant that...you don't like crowds...and I can take you to a room where no one can find you."

"o.o"

"Darn it! That's not what I meant!" The stranger said as he slapped his own forehead. "I meant I want to take you alone!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Me and you can be alone in a room-I mean! Argh!"

"..."

"I didn't mean that! I meant I want you without anyone wat-Ah! This is frustrating..." The stranger said as he let go of Gaara's hand in defeat. "....you can go...I....(sigh)"

"..." Gaara quickly walked away and sat down in his little corner. He was glad when all eyes were off him. He sat there alone for about five minutes, when a dark haired handsome stranger walked up to him.

"The prince request your presence in private." He told Gaara, whose eyes widen. He got up and followed the dark-haired guy worried that he had done something wrong...

* * *

"I lied." The black-haird stranger said, causing Gaara to stop walking. The stranger stopped and looked at Gaara. "Naruto didn't ask for you. He's in his room sulking, because you wouldn't dance with him."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked confused. That name sounded familiar.

"The prince." He answered, and sighed when Gaara still looked confused. "The blond baka that kept asking you to dance with him."

"Oh..." Gaara blushed slightly. The black-haired stranger smirked.

"You're cute, I can see why Naruto likes you." The stranger said.

"Uh..."

"Relax. You're cute, but I have my eyes set on a brunette already." The stranger said as he started walking again. Gaara reluctantly followed. "By the way, my name's Sasuke."

"I'm-"

"Gaara." Sasuke interrupted, causing Gaara's eyes to widen. "Kakashi told me your name. He was the tall scare-crow with silver hair."

"Oh!"

* * *

"And this is the dobe's room." Sasuke told Gaara as he knocked. "Oie!"

"Go away, Sasuke!" A voice yelled from the inside. "I don't need you here to tell me I've made a fool of myself in front of everyone..."

"That's not-"

"I can't believe I sounded so stupid in front of him!" Naruto interrupted, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"Naruto, he's-"

"He was so beautiful! And I couldn't even get him to dance with me!"

"-right-"

"Do you think that if I told him I was prince he'll dance with me?! No! I want him to dance with me for me!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door. "Go away Sasu-...ke...uh..."

"-here..." Sasuke finished, then started walking away. "Dobe..."

"Hello..." Gaara greeted politely with a bow. Naruto just stared at him, causing Gaara to squirm in nervousness. "Um...Sasuke...brought me here...(still nothing)...I...I think I should go-"

"No, stay!" Naruto interrupted quickly. "I...(clears throat) Would you take a walk with me through the palace?"

"Um...sure..." Gaara answered, earning a bright smile from Naruto. Gaara blushed when Naruto grabbed his hand and started walking through the hall.

"So...what's your name?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My name is Gaara."

"..."

"..."

"...soooo...."

_He's more socially retarded than I am_. Gaara thought in amusement and decided to break the ice by asking questions. Soon he knew more about Naruto, like he has a pet fox and his favorite color was orange. And Naruto knew more about Gaara, like he has two older siblings and loves animals. They were on the balcony for awhile and...well...we'll get back to that...

"What do you like to do?" He asked. Naruto looked surprised for a moment, then pleased.

"I love to fight!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, then started explaining about how he learned, when he learned, how many tournaments he's entered, etc. "It's sooooooooo cool!"

"It sounds interesting..." Gaara agreed with a little laugh, then sighed. "I wish I knew how to fight."

"Oh, you do!"

"I do?" Gaara asked amazement and confusion.

"Sure do! My first teacher, Iruka, said that everyone is born with the ability to fight...you just have to let it out." Naruto told Gaara. He then stopped walking and threw a punch at Gaara. Gaara leaned backwards and ended up falling. He reached out and grabbed the nearest, which was Naruto. They both ended on the ground with Gaara on bottom with his legs spread and Naruto on top (in between Gaara's legs). "Um...that wasn't how I pictured it..."

"?!!!!!" Gaara glared and blushed at Naruto.

"I thought you would dodge...and...oh boy..."

"Ah! My little boy is turning into a man." A voice startled, Gaara and Naruto. Gaara quickly pushed Naruto off of him and stood. He saw five men (two of wich he recognized) and bowed, because two of them had a crown on.

"DAD!" Naruto whined as he got off the floor and dusted his self. A petite blonde walked up to Gaara and smiled up to him.

"Hello there, who might you be?" He asked.

"My name is Gaara." Gaara answered.

"Ah, so you're the Gaara that Sasuke told me caused Naruto to make a fool of his self." A tall muscular blonde said to Gaara. Naruto huffed and tackled him.

"Naruto dear, don't tackle your father in front of your love interest." The petite blond told Naruto, who in turn tackled him. Gaara took a couple of steps backward and looked for away to escape from the crazy people in front of him.

"How could you both do this to me!? And you call yourselves my mother and father!" Naruto shouted. The other three men tried to break up the tangle.

"It's almost twelve 'o clock! You have to address the guest before they leave!" A brown-haired man with a scar across his nose pleaded.

"...12 'o clock..." Gaara whispered as he turned and ran. "I have to get home!"

"H-hey! Wait!" Naruto's voice yelled.

**GAARA'S POV**

I keep hearing Naruto yelling for me to stop, but I can't.

"Guards, stop him!" Kakashi yelled at the guards by the door, who didn't react fast enough. I kept running as if my life depended on it...which it did...I ran into the woods and hoped on Shukaku.

_**Rewind Naruto's POV**_

"Man...its boring with a capital b." I said with a yawn as I looked at everyone that attended the ball. Sure, lots of them were beautiful but...none make me feel a spark. I sighed for the umpteen time.

"No one here interests you at all?" Sasuke asked me. I was about to shake my head when I caught sight of a beautiful rose walking through the door.

"Wow..." I whispered when I saw the rose look around the room nervously. "Hair of silk...skin the color of creamy milk...petals for lips...petite waist and hips...eyes of emerald, the greenest of green...I want to make you my everything..."

"Since when did you become a poet?" Sasuke teased, and I smirked.

"Since I saw the one..." I answered as I stood up. "I'm gonna ask him to dance!"

"Well, then go!"

__________

Alright Naruto...play it cool...stand straight...smile...make eye contact...do not mess up! I caught his hand, which must of startled him, because he gasped and spun around to come face to face with me. Man! He's beautiful! I thought, then he blushed. Adorable....

"Hi!" I greeted my rose, who nodded his head in greeting. Hmm...maybe he didn't feel like talking. "Would you like to dance?" My rose's eyes widen and he blushed again. Man, I wish he would stop blushing! He has no idea what that's doing to me...

"N-no....no..." My rose mumbled as he shook his head. I blinked and lost my smile. I must have also loosen my grip in surprise, because he pulled and walked away quickly when the crowd gasped. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

No! I can't let him go away this easy! I have to be persist! Plan B, comprise!

"Just one dance?" I suggested, then decided to compliment him. "It would not be fair to not dance with the most beautiful person here..." Hey, it was true!

"I...I...can't...I'm sorry..." My rose said as he tried to gently tug his hand free. I then frowned in thought. Why won't he dance with me...Hm...Hey, he said he can't that must mean....

"You can't dance!" I exclaimed as I snapped my finger. I'm so smart! Wait! Why is he blushing...uh-oh...A lot of the crowd was either giggling or laughing. Shoot, he glared at me. "Oops...guess you didn't want everyone to know..."

"..." My rose just gave me a look that said 'ya' think so?'.

"Sorry about that..." I apologized as I scratched the back of my head with my free hand. Come on, Naruto, think! "How about I teach you?"

"No..." My rose said as he tried to get away. Ah, man....I wanted to kick the crowd out as I heard some of them muttering things like: 'Look at him!' 'The nerve!' 'Thinks he's too good for the prince!' 'Doesn't know how to dance!' 'Why does the prince bother?' 'He's beautiful, but rude!'

Think....! I know! No one can win against the twins! Plan C

I gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted, making my rose's face a tomato-like color.

"P-p-please...It's not that hard..." I told my rose, then gestured to the crowd with my head. "And the sooner you dance with me, the sooner I can get you alone."

"WHAT?" My rose exclaimed. Shoot! My eyes widen at the implication and I quickly held up my hands in defense.

"That-that did not come out the way I wanted it too..." I told my rose. "I meant that...you don't like crowds...and I can take you to a room where no one can find you."

Shit!

"o.o"

"Darn it! That's not what I meant!" I said as I slapped my forehead. "I meant I want to take you alone!"

Double Shit!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Me and you can be alone in a room-I mean! Argh!"

"..."

Triple Shit!

"I didn't mean that! I meant I want you without anyone wat-Ah! This is frustrating..." I said as I let go of my rose's hand in defeat. Plan D... "....you can go...I....(sigh)"

With that said, he quickly walked away from me. I watched him go longingly, then left quickly too. Time for Plan E...pout and sulk in my room!

_**End of Rewind**_

**Gaara's POV**

I rode Shukaku as fast as he could go through the forest. After what seemed forever, the short cut in the woods worked. I quickly put Shukaku up in his stall and gave him extra food and bedding. I then ran inside and changed clothes. I hid the new kimono and went back outside to Shukaku.

"Good job, boy..." I said as I kissed his nose, then grimaced when he licked my face. "Ugh!"

I sighed and my mind drifted to Naruto...

"What a day Shukaku...I didn't think that I would make a friend...let alone met the prince...Naruto..." I blushed brightly when I remembered one conversation with him.

_**Rewind Gaara's POV**_

_**"I don't know...sometimes, I feel trapped..." Naruto told me as he crossed his arms and leaned on the balcony and watched the sun set.**_

_**"Trapped?" I asked in confusion. How can HE feel trapped? I then said to Naruto. "How can you feel trapped? This is a pretty big palace. You're prince, you can do anything you want."**_

_**"Not really..." Naruto told me sadly. "I...Every time I do something, I have to run it by someone. I'm being watched every where I turn...I'm epected to do so many things that...that I don't really care for. Things that just pisses me off, like this ball. I want to marry for love...It's...Never mind its just stupid..."**_

_**"No, its not..." I said quickly. I knew exactly how he feels... "Everyone wants to marry for love, Naruto. And...I guess your parents want you to see all your options..."**_

_**"...I guess..." Naruto said slowly as he stood up straight. He turned to face me and smiled brightly at me. "And...I like my options..."**_

_**"Options...?" I asked in confusion as Naruto took a step towards me. I blushed brightly when he took another step, this left us with our chest touching. "N...Naruto?"**_

_**"IF YOU'RE my options..." Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips. I gasped and soon felt his hand on the back of my head and his tongue slowly slithering into my mouth. I stood there shocked, but soon responded back by putting my arms around his neck and attempting to kiss him back...I didn't really know how to kiss...and this is my FIRST KISS! Soon after a minute or two, we pulled back. He leaned back in and licked my lips, then pulled back with his arms still around me. I bit my bottom lip in nervousness. I shivered when a cold gust of wind blew against me.**_

_**Naruto pulled away and grabbed my hand.**_

_**"Let's keep walking around, kay?" He suggested and I could do nothing, but nod my head.**_

_**End of Rewind Gaara's POV**_

"Hmm...It was magical..." Gaara said as he started to hum. "Hmm-Hmm-Hmm-Hmmmm...so this is love...Hmm-Hmmm-Hmm...so this is love..."

* * *

I no owny!


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

**Gaara's POV**

I rode Shukaku as fast as he could go through the forest. After what seemed forever, the short cut in the woods worked. I quickly put Shukaku up in his stall and gave him extra food and bedding. I then ran inside and changed clothes. I hid the new kimono and went back outside to Shukaku.

"Good job, boy..." I said as I kissed his nose, then grimaced when he licked my face. "Ugh!"

I sighed and my mind drifted to Naruto...

"What a day Shukaku...I didn't think that I would make a friend...let alone met the prince...Naruto..." I blushed brightly when I remembered one conversation with him.

_**Rewind Gaara's POV**_

_**"I don't know...sometimes, I feel trapped..." Naruto told me as he crossed his arms and leaned on the balcony and watched the sun set.**_

_**"Trapped?" I asked in confusion. How can HE feel trapped? I then said to Naruto. "How can you feel trapped? This is a pretty big palace. You're prince, you can do anything you want."**_

_**"Not really..." Naruto told me sadly. "I...Every time I do something, I have to run it by someone. I'm being watched every where I turn...I'm epected to do so many things that...that I don't really care for. Things that just pisses me off, like this ball. I want to marry for love...It's...Never mind its just stupid..."**_

_**"No, its not..." I said quickly. I knew exactly how he feels... "Everyone wants to marry for love, Naruto. And...I guess your parents want you to see all your options..."**_

_**"...I guess..." Naruto said slowly as he stood up straight. He turned to face me and smiled brightly at me. "And...I like my options..."**_

_**"Options...?" I asked in confusion as Naruto took a step towards me. I blushed brightly when he took another step, this left us with our chest touching. "N...Naruto?"**_

_**"IF YOU'RE my options..." Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips. I gasped and soon felt his hand on the back of my head and his tongue slowly slithering into my mouth. I stood there shocked, but soon responded back by putting my arms around his neck and attempting to kiss him back...I didn't really know how to kiss...and this is my FIRST KISS! Soon after a minute or two, we pulled back. He leaned back in and licked my lips, then pulled back with his arms still around me. I bit my bottom lip in nervousness. I shivered when a cold gust of wind blew against me.**_

_**Naruto pulled away and grabbed my hand.**_

_**"Let's keep walking around, kay?" He suggested and I could do nothing, but nod my head.**_

_**End of Rewind Gaara's POV**_

"Hmm...It was magical..." Gaara said as he started to hum. "Hmm-Hmm-Hmm-Hmmmm...so this is love...Hmm-Hmmm-Hmm...so this is love..."

* * *

Back with Naruto Regular POV

"Naruto, you have to calm down!" Yodimine told Naruto, whose eyes were glowing red, his teeth were turning to fangs, and his fingernails were turning to claws. Yodimine turned to Kuuybi and pointed at Naruto. "Can't you calm him down!?"

"..." Kuuybi quickly went up to Naruto and hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Kuuybi!"Yodimine shouted angerily as he ran over to Naruto, who hit the floor with a loud thump.

"What? You wanted he calm didn't you? We don't have the boy, and he wasn't gonna listen." Kuuybi explained, he then turned to Iruka, Kakashi, and Sasuke. "I need you all to conduct a search of the town for Gaara. The sooner we find him, the better!"

"Yes, sir!"

Back with Gaara--Gaara's POV

"Gaara, get your ass in here!" Father yelled, causing me to run into the house. Father glared at me. "Where the hell were you? You smell like horse shit!"

"I-I-I was with Shukaku." I stuttered out.

"That old horse? Take a bath and go to your room. I need you up early." Father told me. I nodded my head and ran to take a bath.

Next Morning

"Gaara!" Father's voice yelled. I jumped up and performed my daily morning routine...however, there was a difference today...I was actually happy for once.

"Gaara?" Temari's voice called in a questioning tone. "Not that I'm not happy about you being happy or anything, but...why are you so happy? Is it the ball? Did you have fun?" I nodded my head smiling.

"He probably met someone..." Kankuro teased, causing me to blush slightly. "I knew it!"

"Tell me about her Gaara!" Temari pleaded and I shook my head. I was about to say that it wasn't a she, but Father walked in.

"Hurry up and eat in the kitchen Gaara, we're going to town today." Father grunted out as he sat down. I blinked in surprise, and so did Kankuro and Temari. There's something up...first, he lets me eat at the same time as them...second, he's letting me go to town with him????? I'VE NEVER BEEN TO TOWN!!!!!!!!!!! The only place I know is this house and the forest. The only people I know are Father, Kankuro, Temari, and animals...which aren't people...but still.

After everyone finished breakfast (and I cleaned up), Father told me to get Shukaku and Suna and saddle them up. Okay...third thing...Father doesn't like Shukaku! Temari told me that it was Mother's horse. That's why I love Shukaku so much. It's one of the only pieces of Mother that I have left.

____________

When we reached town, everybody looked so busy running around and stuff. I stared in aw...I've never seen so many people since the ball...I smiled when I saw some little children waving and I waved back. Everyone looked so...normal...

"Here we are." Father said as he got off Suna. "Boy, stop waving and get down." I blushed and quickly got down. I was about to tie Shukaku up like I saw Father do to Suna, but he stopped me.

"He's coming in here with us." Father told me as he took the reigns and led Shukaku in. I followed them curiously and slightly worried. There was meat hanging all around us...I heard animals squealing in a frighten manner. "I told them I was coming in today, so everything should be ready."

Ready? What did he mean by that? I was so lost in thought that I didn't pay attention to the man that walked up to us or the machine that he was hooking Shukaku up to. I only paid attention when my name was called.

"This horse will finally be useful." Father said with a smirk. My eyes widen when I saw a gilietten crash down on Shukaku's neck and chop it off. Shukaku's body jumped and jerked around as blood squirted out everywhere.

"Sh...Sh...Shukaku..." I stood there shocked as I watched on of my only friend's dead body jerk and bleed. And when blood splashed on me...I ran over to him and hugged him. "Shukaku!"

His body went still...as though it still knew me...and then it fell down to the ground dead...dead...dead...

"Boy, get over here! You're a mess!" Father ordered me, but I shook my head and hugged Shukaku tighter to me. I then started crying.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no...." I mumbled over and over again.

"Seems like ya boy was fond of the old horse." The store owner stated.

"He'll have to get over it." Father told him, then said to me. "Gaara, get up!"

"Why?! Why did you kill Shukaku!" I yelled as I let go of Shukaku and stood up. I glared at my father through the tears. "I-I hate you!"

With that said, I ran out the door and towards the forest...How...how could he do this...How could he kill Shukaku!?

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I fell to the ground and my body shook in great sobs. I grew up with Shukaku...He...he was my first friend...It's...It's not fair! I felt so angry that I stated hitting the ground with my fist until I bled. I stopped when I grew tired and just laid on the ground...I felt a little dead inside...

"Why...why is it that every time I get a chance of happiness...its taken away?" I asked out loud to no one really. Soon, it started to rain. I sighed and flipped over onto my back to let the rain hit my face. I knew I was getting wet, but I didn't care. I had to let it all out...I knew that once I went home...Father was going to be mad at me...

It's not a home...never was...maybe...maybe I shouldn't go back there! I'll run away! Temari and Kankuro will do just fine without me... Father never wanted me...now he won't have to! I sniffed and sat up. I hugged my knees to my chest and nodded my head. That's what I'll do...No one would really miss me right....?

With Naruto Regular POV

"Naru-dear...calm down..." Yodmine pleaded with Naruto, who was pacing around the room.

"I...I just don't get it Mom...When we kissed...I knew that he felt like I had felt when I first saw him...And...then he just ran away..." Naruto told Yodmine. He pulled his hair in frustration and growled. "What did I do wrong?!"

"Oh, Naruto...Honey..." Yodmine walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with you..."

"Yes, it does!" Naruto snapped as he pushed Yodmine back. Yodmine stumbled back into Kuuybi's arms.

"Naruto, don't you push your mother ever again!" Kuuybi yelled at Naruto, who growled at him.

"It's ok-" Yodmine started to say, but Kuuybi interrupted him.

"No, its not! He's acting like a child." Kuuybi told Yodmine.

"Maybe if I wasn't treated as one!" Naruto told Kuuybi, who looked surprised. Naruto never disrespected him in that tone.

"You're treated as you act." Kuuybi countered, which earned a glare from Naruto.

"I act! I act! Fine, I'll act grown up!" Naruto shouted and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Kuuybi asked Naruto.

"I'm going to find him myself!" Naruto answered.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kuuybi told Naruto, who stopped to turn and face him.

"And why's that?"

"You're not thinking too rational, Naru-dear..." Yodimine told Naruto, who turned his glare on him. "It's your hormones dear...since your demon found a compatible mate...its been sending hormones to you...hormones that will cause you to act aggressive. That's why we've sent Kakashi and the others to find Gaara for you-"

"I can find him myself!" Naruto snapped as his eyes started turning red.

"Nar-" Yodimine started, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Shut the hell up-Ach!" Naruto was slammed against the way by Kuuybi and held there by his neck.

"Kuuybi!" Yodimine yelled.

"Listen here Naruto. You either calm down, or I can calm you down." Kuuybi warned. "I will not allow you to speak that way to your mother, understand?"

"..." Naruto blinked at the anger in his father's voice. He had never spoken in such a way to Naruto before.

"Understand?!" Kuuybi asked again. Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Now apologize."

"..." Naruto growled, but then whimpered slightly when Kuuybi's hand tighten a little. "Sorry..."

Kuuybi let Naruto go and turned to face a worried Yodimine.

"Now, go to your room. I don't want to see you right now." Kuuybi said, not know that his words stung Naruto. Naruto quickly left while slamming the door as hard as he could and went to his room.

"You were too hard on him." Yodimine told Kuuybi as he sat down in chair.

"He could have hurt you and the baby." Kuuybi told Yodimine as he rubbed Yodimine's little baby bump. Yodimine purred and leaned into the touch.

"Still..." Yodimine trailed off, which caused Kuuybi to sigh. He knew what this meant.

"I'll talk to him later...when he cools down completely. Hopefully, they will have found Gaara by then...I told them to search everywhere, even the nearby forest." Kuuybi said as he sat next to Yodimine and pulled him into his lap while still rubbing his belly. He kissed and nibbled a now giggling Yodimine. "Until then..."

_____________

With Gaara-Gaara's POV

"...Ugh...I don't feel so good..." I said out loud as I walked...not really knowing where I was going. It's been two whole days after I ran away while it was raining... My whole body ached and was cold...so cold...My throat was sore and raw from coughing so much...I was wheezing...I could barely walk..

"G...a...a...r...a...." I stopped walking and looked around. I saw a silver blur floating towards me. An angel...I shook my head. No, that can't be an angel...can it? "G...a...a...r...a..."

REGULAR POV

"Gaara!" Kakashi yelled as he finally spotted Gaara and ran towards him. He watched as Gaara stopped and looked at him with a mixture of fear, surprise, and disbelief. "Gaara!"

"...don't..." Kakashi heard Gaara whispered as he swayed. He barely had time to catch Gaara when Gaara fell. "...don't..."

"Gaara...?" Kakashi shook him Gaara. He felt Gaara's hot forehead touch his arm. He gasped and felt Gaara's forehead with the back of his hand. "Shit! You're burning up!"

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Iruka asked worriedly as he ran over to Kakashi. Iruka gasped when he saw Gaara's pale unconscious body. "What happened? Why is there blood on him?"

"He has a fever! Let's hurry back to the castle!"

___________________

"He's stable for now. I believe that was the worst that the fever could have gotten." Tsunade told everyone. "He just needs to rest and give him plenty of fluids. He doesn't need any solid foods. Try giving him soup or something that his body can easily digest."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Gaara's POV

"..." I yawned as I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my eyes with my fist as I stretched. I jumped slightly when I heard chuckling to my right. I saw a pretty man with brown hair and blue eyes and a scar across his nose.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked well rested." He explained to me, then introduced his self as Iruka Umino.

"Wh-where am I Umino-sama?" I asked in confusion. Last time I checked I was in the middle of the forest or something...well...it had trees...

"You're in Uzumaki Palace." Iruka informed me. "And please, call me Iruka."

"Uzumaki Palace?!" I repeated in amazement. I then blush when I remembered what happened here. Naruto...Iruka chuckled as I looked down to hide my blush.

"I guess you're thinking about Naruto?" Iruka teased, which caused my blush to deepen. "You know...he's been looking everywhere for you since you ran...you're pretty fast."

"...um...thank you?" Really what was I suppose to say?! Wait a minute...his name sounds familiar...Hm... "Naruto has...?"

"Yeah, he's been really...Hm...what's the word I'm looking for?" Iruka put his index finger to his chin in thought.

"Horny for you." Kakashi suggested as he walked in the room. "Hey, Girly! Glad you're awake. You've been out for two days now."

"Two days..." I need to get home! What was I thinking! Temari and Kankuro are probably worried! And maybe Uncle came for a visit and I wasn't there! He could be worried about me! Forget running away! They're my only family! I threw the sheets off of me and made to get up, only to have Kakashi poke me hard in my chest and knock me down again. I winced as I rubbed my chest and glared at him.

"And to WHERE do YOU think YOU'RE going?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his arms.

"I have to go home." I told him.

"One, you're not going anywhere until Lady Tsunade gives the okay. Two...well...the king and queen will explain everything else." Kakashi told me. I stared at him confused.

"I'll go tell Lady Tsunade that he's up." Iruka said as he stood up. He gave Kakashi a kiss on the check and left the room. Kakashi sat down and pulled out a weird looking book. Was....was that two naked men on the cover!

"You pervert..." I muttered.

"Not a pervert...I just have interesting reading habits. Not that I would expect you to understand, Girly." Kakashi stated as he turned the page and let out a small pervert laugh. I glared at him. "Stop glaring at me, I can't concentrate on my reading."

"..." Still glaring. "Does Iruka know that you read those?"

"...you win..." He said as he put up the book. I blinked in surprise. All I had to do was mention Iruka. I wonder...

"Are you and Iruka...?" I trailed off with a slight blush.

"Are Iruka and I what?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"You know..."

"Know what?" Okay...Now, he's just teasing me...

"An item." There I said it; and he had the nerve to chuckle.

"We're more than an item...we're a mated pair." Kakashi said as he held his hand up to show me a golden ring on it. "Almost three years of magical bliss...And we're having our first one soon."

"First what?" I asked.

"Iruka is three months pregnant." Kakashi said with pride. "Well...its not soon, but to me it is."

"A baby...is...is Iruka happy?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Kakashi asked me in confusion. I frowned and looked down. Why...why does Kakashi...he wants to have the baby...doesn't he know...that Iruka could die...

"If...if you had to chose...Iruka or the baby...who would you choose...?"

"Uh...what kind of question is that? I would choose both. I'm stubborn like that and so is Iruka." Kakashi answered with a frown. "Why would you ask that?"

"..." I shook my head.

"So, Girly...mind tell me why you were in the forest?"

"..."

"Come on...we have all day..."

"Sh..." It's painful...to remember..."Shukaku..."

"Shukaku? What or whose that?"

"He...he was my best friend..."

"Was?"

"He...was...he...died...in front of my eyes..." I whispered as I hugged my knees to my chest. "I...I don't have a lot of friends...and...now...now...i have even less..."

"Not really." He stated, which made me glare at him. "You're now officially my friend, Girly."

"I..." I looked at him shocked for a minute. Then tears came to my eyes as I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Perv-kun..."

Regular POV

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the nickname that Gaara gave him. He was about to comment, but the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with blond hair and...uh...a huge chest.

"Let's get this over with." She said as she walked in followed by Iruka, Yodimine, and Kuuybi. "My name's Tsunade kid, yours?"

"Gwawa." Gaara answered as best he could in a situation that involved a stick down his throat.

"Alright, Gaara. I'm gonna need you to lay back." She instructed Gaara, who did as she said. She checked him over and looked at Yodimine and Kuuybi. "Congratulations. The kid is now healthy as a mule."

"Thank you, Tsunade." Yodimine said and elbowed Kuuybi, who grunted.

"Thanks..."

"It's no problem." Tsunade said while looking at Yodimine. She then ruffed his hair a little and glared at Kuuybi out of the corner of her eyes. "At least, for my little brother. Anyway, I have to go. I've visit later to check up on Gaara. Bye."

With that said, she left, leaving an akwkard tension in the room. Iruka and Kakashi immedicatlly left the room.

"Well...hello again Gaara!" Yodimine greeted. Gaara nodded his head and fiddled with his fingers.

"Um...I...I need to go home." Gaara whispered to them.

"Oh, no no no no no! You can't go home!" Yodimine told Gaara while shaking his head. "Well...at least your old one..."

"What do you mean?!" Gaara asked. He felt half confused-half worried.

"Our son has chosen you to be his life mate! Isn't it wonderful?! I'm already planning the wedding! I can't wait to finally have grandchildren! Oh, the spoiling I get to do! You'll be so beautiful in your wedding dress!" Yodimine gusted out excitedly as he jumped up and down in happiness.

Gaara could only register parts of Yodimine's speech as he gusted on and on. Mate...wedding...children...dress...

"I.." Gaara's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted back on the bed. Yodimine gasped and ran over to where he was.

"Calm down, he just fainted." Kuuybi told Yodimine, who was on the verge of tears. "You gave him too much to take in all at one time."

"Oh...He's going to be okay isn't he?" Yodimine asked meekly as he hugged Kuuybi while sniffing. Kuuybi rolled his eyes. He hated an emotional Yodimine.

"He'll be fine...why don't you go plan the wedding and I'll stay here when he wakes up." Kuuybi suggested. Yodimine instanly perked up and kissed Kuuybi on the cheek.

"Of course!"

"So, you're finally awake." Kuuybi teased Gaara, who shook his head. "It's not a dream kid. What my mate just told you is correct."

"I...I can't." Gaara argued.

"You have no choice in the matter. Once a fox demon decides its mate, they mate for life." Kuuybi informed Gaara as he leaned back in the chair with his arms and legs crossed.

"I...he can't..." Gaara argued again while shaking his head.

"He'll go crazy if he doesn't mate soon." Kuuybi informed Gaara.

"Crazy?"

"Yes...foxes are...strange like that...when they meet their soul mate."

"..."

"You've felt the pull haven't you...when I wanted to mate Yodimine, I felt...enraged...Yodmine told me he felt half full...do you feel half full Gaara? Do you feel alone?"

"..."

"You do, don't you? Then why fight it?"

"I...I can't..." Gaara whispered. Kuuybi growled, causing Gaara to shiver in fear.

"Listen here Gaara, I don't know you or anything about you, but I do know one thing...you can and will help my son..." Kuuybi said as he stood up. "You can do it of your own free will or not...it will happen."

"..."

"You seem like a nice person Gaara...do you have a family?"

"Y..yes..." Gaara stuttered.

"And you want to protect them don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Then you understand where I'm coming from...You'd do anything to protect them, wouldn't you?"

"...yes..."

"Good...you see....we're on the same page. You'll stay with my son and become his mate and your family stay safe."

"..."

"Do you know how many other people would be ecstatic to be in your shoes?"

"..."

"Now, now cheer up! You can even move your family to near the palace, is that better?" Kuuybi suggested as he walked to the door and opened it. "Naruto will be up to visit shorty...lets not mention this chat, ne?"

"..." Gaara nodded his head numbly. Kuuybi gave Gaara a toothy fox-like grin.

"Excellent..."

"Hi, Gaara!" Naruto greeted Gaara as he walked into the room and handed Gaara white roses. "Roses for my rose."

"...Thank you..." Gaara said with a blush. Naruto grinned brightly at him as he sat down at the edge of Gaara's bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked with a worried tone in his voice as he looked Gaara over. "They told me that they found you in the forest soaked and wet..."

"Yes..."

"That's good...that you're better I mean..." Naruto stated. They then sat in awkward silence that was filled with awkward glances and awkward blushes...awkward movement...it was just all awkward. "...I...I missed you."

"Y-you did?" Gaara asked in surprise. Sure, he had heard Naruto searched for him and missed him and stuff, but...to hear it from him personally...it made Gaara's heart skip a beat. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah...Gaara...there's...there's some stuff that I need to tell you...I need you to promise not to tell anyone else."

"..." Gaara looked at Naruto in confusion, but nodded his head. "I promise..."

"Good." Naruto said, then took a breath. "Gaara...I'm not a full demon...my mother is human...or was until my father turned him...I'm a half demon..."

"Half demon? You...don't look it." Gaara told Naruto, who blinked and pulled off his crown to reveal fluffy fox ears. "...oh..."

"You must think I'm a freak..." Naruto said in a sad voice as he looked down at his lap. Gaara blinked and stared at Naruto's ears as they flatten against his head. He slowly reached his hand up, which surprised Naruto (who looked up).

"Soft..." Gaara said quietly as he petted Naruto's velvet soft ear. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, but then began to pur when Gaara started gently messaging his ear. Gaara giggled at Naruto's purr and giggled again when Naruto started panting lightly.

"Right there...right there..." Naruto panted, which made Gaara giggle again. Soon, Gaara saw Naruto's leg start to twitch as if he were about to shake it. This made Gaara pull back before Naruto got too cute. He giggled when he heard Naruto whimper. "Man...that felt good...no one's petted them except for Mom and Dad...Thanks...for not calling me a freak..."

"You're not one." Gaara said, then thought. I am one...

"Then why did you run away Gaara...?I thought...I thought you felt the same for me." Naruto asked Gaara, who frowned.

"I...Do you promise not to tell anyone...?"

"Of course! I promise!"

"I...wasn't suppose to come to the ball at all...My father...he doesn't even allow me outside the gates around our house. He...he was suppose to come home at around 12...so I had to beat him home..."

"Did you?"

"Yes..."

"But...how did that end up with you being soak and wet and covered in blood?" Naruto asked, and Gaara told him. This ended up with a crying Gaara being held by Naruto while in Naruto's lap. "It's okay Gaara...I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, My Rose..."

"...thank you Naruto..." Gaara whispered as he yawned and nuzzled into Naruto's chest. Naruto leaned back on the bed, which took Gaara down with him, and pulled the sheets up around them.

"Let's take a nap..."

"Naruto...?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-y...well...your mother was in here earlier and-"

"What did he say!? Whatever he said, its not true!" Naruto quickly said. "And don't look at the baby pictures!"

"..." Gaara blinked at Naruto, then yawned again. His eyes closed as he felt them grow heavy with the need to sleep. "...well...he mentioned me...mating you...is...is that true Naruto?"

"Well...you're my soul mate Gaara...I want to mate you...need to mate you....But I would never do so without your permission...I want you to want to mate me...to need to mate me, too...I love you Gaara." Naruto whispered to Gaara as he rubbed Gaara's back up and down gently.

"Naruto...?" Gaara said as he yawned again.

"Yeah?"

"Me too..." And with that said, Gaara went to sleeping with a quiet snore. Naruto smiled and kissed the top of Gaara's head before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**YOU VOTED AND I UPDATED! VOTE AND REVIEW TO GET ANOTHER UPDATE!**

* * *

I no owny!


	3. Chapter 3

**R_ecap:_**

_"Then why did you run away Gaara...?I thought...I thought you felt the same for me." Naruto asked Gaara, who frowned._

_"I...Do you promise not to tell anyone...?"_

_"Of course! I promise!"_

_"I...wasn't suppose to come to the ball at all...My father...he doesn't even allow me outside the gates around our house. He...he was suppose to come home at around 12...so I had to beat him home..."_

_"Did you?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"But...how did that end up with you being soak and wet and covered in blood?" Naruto asked, and Gaara told him. This ended up with a crying Gaara being held by Naruto while in Naruto's lap. "It's okay Gaara...I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, My Rose..."_

_"...thank you Naruto..." Gaara whispered as he yawned and nuzzled into Naruto's chest. Naruto leaned back on the bed, which took Gaara down with him, and pulled the sheets up around them._

_"Let's take a nap..."_

_"Naruto...?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Y-y...well...your mother was in here earlier and-"_

_"What did he say!? Whatever he said, its not true!" Naruto quickly said. "And don't look at the baby pictures!"_

_"..." Gaara blinked at Naruto, then yawned again. His eyes closed as he felt them grow heavy with the need to sleep. "...well...he mentioned me...mating you...is...is that true Naruto?"_

_"Well...you're my soul mate Gaara...I want to mate you...need to mate you....But I would never do so without your permission...I want you to want to mate me...to need to mate me, too...I love you Gaara." Naruto whispered to Gaara as he rubbed Gaara's back up and down gently._

_"Naruto...?" Gaara said as he yawned again._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Me too..." And with that said, Gaara went to sleeping with a quiet snore. Naruto smiled and kissed the top of Gaara's head before he too drifted off to sleep._

* * *

"Oh, this is s~o cute!" Yodimine gushed out as he, Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kuuybi watched Naruto and Gaara cuddle and sleep in each others arms. "Isn't it Iruka!?"

"I wish I had a way to capture this moment." With that said a cuteness conversation ran between Iruka and Yodimine.

"Ugh...hormones..." Kuuybi mumbled. Sasuske and Kakashi nodded their heads. Gaara, feeling eyes on him, woke up with a cat-like yawn and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He jumped slightly when he heard 'Ah's' from Iruka and Yodimine.

His eyes widen when he saw the others standing there watching him with grins on their faces. This caused him to try and push Naruto away from him; however, Naruto had a tight grip on him.

"Naruto...wake up..." Gaara said as he resorted to shaking Naruto, who yawned but didn't open his eyes.

"Wh~at...?" Naruto whined as he finally opened his eyes. Gaara pointed to the others. Naruto stared at them for a while. "...why in the world are you all in here?!"

"We just wanted to check up on you guys...and it looks like you both are doing PRETTY well..." Kakashi said as he leered at the pair. Gaara's eye twtiched, while Naruto sweat-dropped.

"What's wrong with watching my son cuddle with his mate?" Kuuybi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Do I need to say how wrong that sentence is?"

"I think its very cute, Naru-honey." Yodimine told Naruto, who sighed again. "So...how far have you two gotten?" Gaara scooted away from Naruto slightly.

"Hey, why are your ears out?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who blinked.

"Oh, yeah...I forgot. I let them out to show Gaara, and he touched them." Naruto said as he placed his crown back on his head. Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"You...let...Gaara...touch...your...ears..." Yodimine asked slowly. Naruto nodded his head. "Aw...my little boy really IS in love!!!!"

"Mom!" Naruto yelled while embarrassed. Gaara blushed.

"And this will be your new room!" Iruka said as he showed Gaara his new room. Gaara's mouth literally feel to the floor in amazement. His new room was almost as big as the downstairs of his old house. Almost everything was white and satin or silk..."And that's your bath."

Bath! BATH! That was a stone swimming hole! It had all sorts of decorations and soaps and perfumes, etc. It was also white. Gaara walked around and looked at his room. He then noticed a door, which he opened. It was empty, but had lots of racks and shelves. It was the size of his room!

"That's your closet, which reminds me. We need to have you fitted for some clothes and shoes." Iruka told Gaara, who closed the closest door and was about to open the other door, but Iruka stopped him. "Through that door is Naruto's room. I don't think you want to open it right now...he's going through a ritual cleansing right now."

"Ritual cleansing?"

"Yes, you see...oh boy...how do I explain this...you're still...pure aren't you?" Iruka asked nervously. Gaara tilted his head in confusion.

"Pure?"

"You...you haven't had sex before, have you?"

"Oh...oh! No! No! No! No-no!" Gaara repeated while red in the face and shaking his head profusely.

"Then you don't need to be cleansed at all." Iruka explained.

"So...Naruto's had...?"

"Yeah...he's had many mistresses." Iruka told Gaara, who frowned. Iruka realized his mistake and quickly add. "But he has completely cut them off!"

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked Iruka, who nodded his head. Gaara let out a relieved sigh, then asked. "When...when can my family come..."

"The day before the wedding, we have already sent notices at your request, Gaara."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

"Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"How...how do you go through a Ritual Cleansing?"

"..."

"Iruka?"

"...I'll let Naruto explain it to you..."

"Why Naruto?"

"Because...I don't want to be the one to taint your naive mind."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not naive..."

________________________

"..." Gaara sighed as he stood upside his balcony. His 'big day' was coming up in a week; and boy, was he nevrous. He and Naruto spent most of the time getting to know each other....and a little making out...maybe a lot of making out...Anyway, not only was he nervous...he felt useless.

Sure, everybody was planning everything for him, and he didn't get a say so at all. He was already use to that....he just didn't think that he was ready to get married, let alone have kids...which was expected of him. Plus, he missed Temari and Kankuro...maybe even his father...At least his father did let him decide a lot of stuff on his own...as long as the work got done...

"..." Gaara sighed again as the wind gently blew causing his hair (which was let down) to fly in the wind.

"What's wrong, My Rose? Where's your beautiful smile at?" Naruto asked Gaara as he walked in the room and stood beside him. Gaara blushed and smiled slightly at the nickname that Naruto gave him. "There's some of it. Now what can I do to make the rest show?"

"I don't know..." Gaara answered as he looked down and shuffled his feet. Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." Naruto told Gaara, who looked at him curiously. It was then that Gaara noticed that Naruto had both his hands behind his back. "Come on, its a wedding gift for you from me!"

"Oh, okay." Gaara said as he did what Naruto told him. He immediatly opened them when he felt something furry be put in them. Gaara's eyes widen in shock when he saw a black kitten. Gaara smiled brightly and held the kitten close to him. He giggled when the kitten purred and snuggled into his chest.

"He's a baby panther, only 6 months old." Naruto informed Gaara.

"Thank you, Naruto..."

Naruto smiled brightly when Gaara pecked him on the lips.

"So, what cha' gonna call him?" Naruto asked him curiously.

"I'm going to call him...Shukaku!" Gaara told Naruto excitedly. Naruto smiled.

"Shukaku is a great name!" Naruto said as he sat down in a chair on the balcony. He pulled Gaara, who squeaked in surprise, into his lap. Naruto watched happily as Gaara and Shukaku cuddled cutely. "We'll go into town one day this week and I'll let you pick out some toys for him."

"Really?" Gaara asked Naruto, who nodded. Gaara kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto was about to deepen it when Shukaku 'whined' for Gaara's attention. Naruto slightly glared at Shukaku when Gaara immediately went back to cuddling him. Shukaku soon fell asleep and Gaara placed him in a chair next to them. About five minutes later, Gaara remembered a question he had to ask Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Sweetness?" Naruto answered, causing Gaara to blush. He had three nicknames for Gaara: Sweatness, My Rose, and Kitten.

"What is a ritual cleansing?" Gaara asked, causing Naruto look at him surprised.

"Who told you about that?!"

"Well...I was walking around and was about to go to your room when...Iruka told me not to...he said that you were being 'cleansed...What is it?" Gaara asked curiously. Naruto sighed.

"I suppose you had to learn it sometime...Basically, I have to stand naked in the middle of circle made of old wrinkle people and they chant and pour boiling hot water on me, over and over again."

"That doesn't sound too bad-"

"And I have to dip my...little Naru into hot 'special' water." Naruto finished, causing Gaara to wince. "Exactly...I didn't have to do it, since I'm the dominant male."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm allowed to have as many mistress, concubines, wives, or whatever, as I want." Naruto told Gaara, who frowned. Naruto saw these and quickly added. "But I WANTED to...I wanted to be clean for you...I don't want any fluzzy on the side. You're my only one, now!"

"Really?" Gaara asked meekly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Of course! Why would I want weeds when I can have a rare (kisses Gaara's lower neck and Gaara giggles) expensive (kisses Gaara's upper neck and Gaara giggles) beautiful (kiss Gaara's jaw and Gaara giggles/moans) rose (kiss Gaara's cheek and Gaara moans/blushes) named Gaara..." Naruto then kissed Gaara's lips earning another moan as Gaara quickly responded back.

"Mm..." Gaara mewled as Naruto caressed his tongue and mouth with his own tongue. After a minute or so, they pulled apart gasping for air, only to dive right back in. Naruto picked Gaara up and turned him so that he straddled Naruto. Gaara pushed down slightly against Naruto's growing erection and mewed when Naruto's kissing strayed from his mouth to his number 1 weak spot, his neck. "Ah! Naru!"

"Mm...Sweetness..." Naruto moaned when Gaara shifted slightly in his lap. His left hand massaged Gaara's back, while his right hand wondered down to Gaara's butt.

"Ah!" Gaara's cheeks flushed when Naruto started to squeeze and massage his butt. His cheeks flushed even more when Naruto's right hand slipped into his pants to touch his naked butt. "Naru..."

"Mmm...Sweetness...I want you..." Naruto told Gaara in an animalistic, sexy voice, which caused Gaara to shiver in fear/need. Naruto's left hand traveled to grip Gaara's left hip. He pushed Gaara down and started grinding against Gaara as his right hand started to slowly slip between Gaara's butt cheeks. It circled around his pink, virgin entrance teasingly. Gaara tensed slightly when he felt Naruto's finger at his hole and Naruto felt it. Naruto licked Gaara's neck and released some pheromones (unknowingly) which caused Gaara to become even more aroused and less tense. "Need...mine!"

Naruto growled as his body gave off a faint red aura as his finger started sliding into Gaara's body.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as he grabbed Gaara off of Naruto. They both blinked, then shook their heads. "You have to learn to contain your..."

"Hornyness!" Kakashi interjected. Gaara blushed and looked down, while Naruto blushed and frowned at Kakashi. "Naruto, your father wish to speak with you."

"..." Naruto's frown deepen as he stood up and left. This left Gaara alone in awkward silence with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Gaara, we need to talk." Iruka told Gaara as he led him inside and sat down in a chair with Gaara next to him. Kakashi followed them, but leaned against a wall.

"About what 'Ruka-chan?" Gaara asked innocently.

"Gaara...you need to be pure until you and Naruto wed." Iruka told Gaara, who blushed. "If you mate before that, you and Naruto will go into an eary mating runt."

"Early mating runt?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"It means that Naruto will want to fuc-" Kakashi started, but Iruka interrupted him.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted, then glared at Kakahsi. He sighed and turned his attention back to Gaara, who was beet red.

"Naruto...will..." Gaara trailed off and bit his lip in embarrassment.

"The mating runt usually last for about 2 weeks for a regular fox." Iruka informed Gaara, who gulped in slight fear. Kakashi chuckled.

"That's nothing. You should have seen Iruka when I told him that my wolf runt last a month, give or take a day." Kakashi told Gaara. Iruka crossed his arms and glared at Kakashi with a blush on his face. "Actually, I think it was give...yeah...it a was a month and a couple of days of pure, blissful...an-adulterated fuc-"

"That's it Kakashi!!!!!!" Iruka yelled as he stood up and kicked Kakashi hard in the shin. When Kakashi went down to grab his injured shin, Iruka pushed him in the head and knocked him on the ground causing his eyes to spin ..

"I...2 weeks..." Gaara muttered to himself as he shivered in fear. He wasn't use to touch... He was just growing use to Naruto's touch; in fact, most of his bravery was due to the pheromones that Naruto released in the air that called for him.

"Gaara, are you okay?! You're pale." Iruka asked worried as he felt Gaara's forehead. Gaara shook his head.

"I-I-I'm fine...I just need to lay down and take a nap..." Gaara told Iruka as he stood up, walked to the balcony, retrieved Shukaku, walked to the bed, and laid down.

"Are you sure? I can have a doctor look at you." Iruka suggested to which Gaara shook his head as he climbed under the covers while still cuddling Shukaku.

"If you're sure..." Iruka said as he stood up and grabbed Kakashi's leg (who was still on the floor). He walked out the door while dragging Kakashi.

Gaara yawned and drifted off for a nap as he cuddled with Shukaku. Too much is going on... 

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL WHO VOTED! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS STORY UPDATE AGAIN, YOU HAVE TO VOTE AND REVIEW TO GET ANOTHER UPDATE!**

* * *

I no owny nARUTO!


	4. Chapter 4

**R_ecap:_**

_"That's nothing. You should have seen Iruka when I told him that my wolf runt last a month, give or take a day." Kakashi told Gaara. Iruka crossed his arms and glared at Kakashi with a blush on his face. "Actually, I think it was give...yeah...it a was a month and a couple of days of pure, blissful...an-adulterated fuc-"_

_"That's it Kakashi!!!!!!" Iruka yelled as he stood up and kicked Kakashi hard in the shin. When Kakashi went down to grab his injured shin, Iruka pushed him in the head and knocked him on the ground causing his eyes to spin .._

_"I...2 weeks..." Gaara muttered to himself as he shivered in fear. He wasn't use to touch... He was just growing use to Naruto's touch; in fact, most of his bravery was due to the pheromones that Naruto released in the air that called for him._

_"Gaara, are you okay?! You're pale." Iruka asked worried as he felt Gaara's forehead. Gaara shook his head._

_"I-I-I'm fine...I just need to lay down and take a nap..." Gaara told Iruka as he stood up, walked to the balcony, retrieved Shukaku, walked to the bed, and laid down._

_"Are you sure? I can have a doctor look at you." Iruka suggested to which Gaara shook his head as he climbed under the covers while still cuddling Shukaku._

_"If you're sure..." Iruka said as he stood up and grabbed Kakashi's leg (who was still on the floor). He walked out the door while dragging Kakashi._

_Gaara yawned and drifted off for a nap as he cuddled with Shukaku. Too much is going on..._

_._

* * *

"Wake up, Sweetness." Naruto whispered as he shook Gaara awake. Gaara yawned and stretched in a way that reminded Naruto of a kitten.

"Naru?" Gaara said as he yawned again and slowly climbed to his feet with the help of Naruto. Shukaku 'meow-ed' from the bed to catch Gaara's attention. He only stopped when Gaara picked him up.

"Did you have a good nap, Sweetness?" Naruto asked Gaara as he took his free hand into his. Gaara nodded his head. "Let's go have a seat in the gardens...there's some things we need to talk about."

"..." Gaara said nothing, but nodded his head and sat Shukaku back on the bed. On the inside of his mind, he was screaming with worry and fear. What if Naruto didn't want him anymore...not that he didn't blame him. He was Gaara, a nobody...something that killed his mother...something that his father could never love... He should have known it was too good to be true...

Naruto fidgeted around in front of Gaara, who was watching him and sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Kitten...I-"

"You don't want me anymore." Gaara whispered as his eyes filled with tears. Naruto looked at Gaara in shock; however, he soon got over it and quickly embraced Gaara, who was sniffing.

"Of course I do, Kitten! I love you!" Naruto told Gaara as he planted reassurance kisses all over Gaara's face.

"Then what's wrong?" Gaara asked in confusion. He was still worried about what Naruto had to tell him. Naruto pulled back from kissing Gaara and sighed.

"Gaara, when you and I get 'married'...we...have to be isolated from everyone...for about two weeks...give or take a day...so Father decided to give us the whole west wing as a 'wedding' present...." Naruto told Gaara, who still looked confused.

"Why would we need two weeks alone?" Gaara asked, causing a blush to rise onto Naruto's cheeks. Gaara's eyes then widen in realization when he remembered what Iruka was telling him. "Oh...."

"Yeah...Also, you will have to start taking classes as soon as our honeymoon is over." Naruto said still blushing.

"Classes for what?"

"To learn how to act like a proper princess/queen/whatever in front of the public eye." Naruto explained to Gaara. "Your teachers names are Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru. Sakura will be teaching you how to act like a proper queen, Ino will be showing you how to dress the part, and Shikamaru will be brushing up on your scholar skills."

"..."

"There will also be more people coming. At my request, Iruka will show you basic ways to defend yourself. Once you've completed his courses, you move up to Kakashi."

"...."

"Also, you will have a couple of bodyguards apointed to you: Neji, Shino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten. Over them all is Shino. You will be fitted for your wedding Kimino tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. That means that you will have to be up and make yourself presentable before 6:50. You will also have a meeting with my mother and father tomorrow at lunch. After which, my mother wants to spend some personal time with you. I will be gone most of the day over seeing our wedding plans, so I will see you some where between dinner and midnight. My mother will also assign one of the palace staff to be your companion."

"Companion?"

"For when I'm not here, you'll need someone to talk to. Now lets see...oh yes! Your family will be given a house just outside of the palace gates for them to live in. They may come and go as they please. You are only allowed to leave the palace if you have at least two of your guards. Otherwise, its out of the question. You are allowed to travel all over the palace, but you are to alert someone as to where in the palace you are. The day after tomorrow, you and I are going to chose the food for the wedding...and hm...that's pretty much it so far. I'm sure there will be more things happening, however. So you must be prepared for change-" Naruto was cut off as he was slapped hard by Gaara. Naruto's eyes widen as he slowly reached his hand up and touched his now red cheek. "Sweetness-"

"Don't call me Sweetness!" Gaara yelled in anger as he stood up and glared at Naruto. His glare soon turned into sobs. "This...Naruto...just stop it! I'm right here!"

With that said, Gaara ran back inside the palace to his room.

"G-Gaara...what did I do now?"

"And then he slapped me and yelled Don't call me Sweetness!'; And something about me stopping...and that he was right here...'He won't let me in his room and I here him crying so hard...I just want to hug and kiss him til the tears go away..." Naruto told Yodimine mournfully. He sighed as he leaned his head against Yodimine's lap. "I don't get it...What did I do, Mom?"

"Ah...Naru-honey...did your father tell you that you had to start making decisions on your own since you are closer to becoming king now.?" Yodimine asked Naruto while raking a comforting hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto nodded his head in answer. Yodimine sighed as he shook his head. "Naru-dear, did you ever think Gaara would like to know somethings and decide on his own before you thrust everything at him?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sat straight up.

"Naru-dear, what I'm saying is Gaara feels the way I felt sometimes...the way you feel when your father and I make decisions then tell you about them."

"Oh! Oh...." Naruto looked down with a frown on his face. "I didn't mean to make Gaara feel like that..."

"I know honey, but what's done is done..."

"There's no way I can make it better?"

"There is."

"There is! Tell me!" Naruto demanded as he jumped up from his seat. Yodminine giggled at Naruto's actions.

"From now on, ask Gaara about every decision that you make. Every time you make a decision and you think that it effects Gaara, ask him what he wants...that doesn't necessary mean that you will both agree, but it will make him feel as though his opinion counts. Go to him and make this promise after you apologize, Naru-dear." Yodimine explained to Naruto, who nodded his head. Naruto bent down and gave Yodimine a kiss on the cheeks and ran out while shouting "I love you, Ma!"

"Ah...my little Naru-chibi is growing up..." Yodimine said with tears in his eyes. He sniffed, but soon his damn of tears brust through. Kuuybi walked in the room and saw Yodimine crying full blown.

"What's wrong, Koi?" Kuuybi asked in a worried tone. He blinked as Yodimine stopped crying and glared at him. "Koi-OW!"

"It's your fault my baby's growing too fast!" Yodimine yelled while hitting Kuuybi over his head repeatedly. "Give me my baby fox back, you bastard!"

"..." Gaara sniffed as he snuggled to Shukaku, who purred and snuggled back into Gaara. Gaara tensed when he heard a knock.

"Sweetness..." Naruto's voice thrift-ed through the door. "Can I come in?"

"It's your palace..." Gaara mumbled as he sat straight up and placed Shukaku in his lap. Naruto quickly opened, stepped in, and shut the door.

"Gaara...about earlier..." Naruto started, but Gaara interrupted him.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you...I...I was just so angry...but...being angry never gives other person the right to hit someone else."

"No-no-no...you had every reason to hit me..." Naruto said quickly as he walked up to and sat on Gaara's bed. "I was making decisions without thinking about you...decisions that were solely about you...yet I didn't even bother to ask what you wanted....or anything...I'm sorry...Kitten...I promise from now on...since we are to mate...to be one...there will be no secrets of me that you will not know...I promise to involve you in any decisions I might make that will involve any of us..."

"Really?" Gaara asked in amazement; he blushed when Naruto nodded his head and pulled him closer. Gaara gave Naruto a genuine smile and shyly gave his a chaste kiss. "Thank you Naru..."

"No, thank YOU Sweetness."

"Me?" Gaara asked in confusion while shaking his head. "What have I done that's so great?"

"You be yourself...you let me be myself...and for that Sweetness, my love for you only increases..." Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss Gaara, only to have Shukaku bite him. "AH!"

"Naruto, don't yell! You're scaring him!" Gaara scolded as he held a purring Shukaku to his chest. Naruto growled at Shukaku.

"That bas-ard bite me on my hand!" Naruto said as he reached for Shukaku slowly. "I'm gonna kill it!"

"No, Naru!" Gaara said as quickly climbed off the bed. He sniffed slightly. Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked to stand in front of a sniffing Gaara. "For me...?"

"Fine..." Naruto said with a small smile as he leaned in and kissed Gaara lightly on the lips. "For you...my Sweetness..."

"My favorite color use to be orange, now its an emerald green." Naruto told Gaara, who gave Naruto a small smile. They were laying on Naruto's bed facing each other on their elbows and asking each other questions. Shukaku was playing with his new ball of yarn at the foot of the bed."And yours?"

"It's...blue..." Gaara answered with a slight blush. Naruto smiled. "You told me you had a pet fox, where is it?"

"My aunt Tsunade has him. He escorted her home. He should be back tomorrow." Naruto answered. "Hm...let's see...What's your 'weak spot'?"

"Naruto!" Gaara exclaimed as he took a pillow and hit Naruto on the head with it. Naruto laughed at Gaara's embarrassment.

"Fine, fine..." Naruto said, and Gaara stopped hitting him. "If you could be an animal...then what would you be?"

"I want be...a bird...I would fly high...high into the blue, blue sky and never come back down..." Gaara answered as he closed his eyes and imagined himself flying. Naruto watched him with a smile.

"Why would you never come back down?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I wouldn't know how to, because I'd be so happy and high...I think I'd be stuck up there..." Gaara answered with his eyes still closed. Naruto blinked. "I'd hate to fall all the way down."

"Even if I'm there to catch you?" Naruto asked as he reached out and pulled Gaara to him. Gaara opened his eyes and smiled against Naruto's chest as he snuggled into it.

"I'd definitely would want to fall then..." Gaara said, then giggled when Naruto's fingers danced against his ribs lightly. "What animal would you be?"

"I'd be a fox!" Naruto answered, causing Gaara to pout slightly.

"That's too easy! Chose another animal." Gaara told him. Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

"I would be bird."

"A bird?!" Gaara looked up at Naruto in surprise, then asked. "Why?"

"So, that you'd never have to fall to be with me." Naruto answered truthfully. Gaara blushed and gave Naruto a small kiss on his lips. "Kitten...what did you think of me when you first saw me?"

"I...well...I thought that you were handsome..." Gaara started, causing Naruto to flare up with pride, then quickly added. "And loud."

"Kit~ten!" Naruto whined, while Gaara giggled. Naruto then pouted. "I guess you don't want to know what I thought about you?!!"

"I already know...you yelled it to Sasuke remember?" Gaara teased. Naruto playfully growled and rolled on top of Gaara. "Naru!"

"You!" With that said, Naruto started to tickled Gaara. Gaara laughed and tried to escaped Naruto, who pinned him against the bed.

"See, you're loud!" Gaara said between laughs, causing Naruto to tickle him harder. "Naru!"

"Ah! What a cute moment!" Yodimine said to Kyuubi. Gaara quickly pushed Naruto off of him and onto the floor with strength he didn't know he had.

"Ah!" Naruto jumped up and glared at his parents. "You guys always know how to ruin a moment! What do you want!?"

"Guess what, Naru-honey!?" Yodimine told Naruto as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"What?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"We're having twins! You're gonna be a big brother to two-Naru!" Yodimine quicky ran to Naruto, who fainted.

"Hn, he's fine." Kyuubi stated to a crying Yodmine, then said to Gaara. "I hate to see what he does when you tell him when you're with pups..."

"Gaara! Not you too!" Yodimine exclaimed as he ran to see if a passed out Gaara was alright. "Why!? Why!? Why is everyone I care about dying!?"

"They're not dying...they fainted. They'll be fine." Kyuubi told Yodimine, who immediately stopped crying.

"Really?" Yodimine asked Kyuubi who nodded his head. Yodimine smiled brightly. "Yea!"

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL WHO VOTED! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS STORY UPDATE AGAIN, YOU HAVE TO VOTE AND REVIEW TO GET ANOTHER UPDATE!**

* * *

I no owny nARUTO!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Recap:_**

**_Naruto a small kiss on his lips. "Kitten...what did you think of me when you first saw me?"_**

**_"I...well...I thought that you were handsome..." Gaara started, causing Naruto to flare up with pride, then quickly added. "And loud."_**

**_"Kit~ten!" Naruto whined, while Gaara giggled. Naruto then pouted. "I guess you don't want to know what I thought about you?"_**

**_"I already know...you yelled it to Sasuke remember?" Gaara teased. Naruto playfully growled and rolled on top of Gaara. "Naru!"_**

**_"You!" With that said, Naruto started to tickled Gaara. Gaara laughed and tried to escaped Naruto, who pinned him against the bed._**

**_"See, you're loud!" Gaara said between laughs, causing Naruto to tickle him harder. "Naru!"_**

**_"Ah! What a cute moment!" Yodimine said to Kyuubi. Gaara quickly pushed Naruto off of him and onto the floor with strenght he didn't know he had._**

**_"Ah!" Naruto jumped up and glared at his parents. "You guys always know how to ruin a moment! What do you want!"_**

**_"Guess what, Naru-honey!" Yodimine told Naruto as he bounced up and down excitedly._**

**_"What?" Naruto asked suspiously._**

**_"We're having twins! You're gonna be a big brother to two-Naru!" Yodimine quicky ran to Naruto, who fainted._**

**_"Hn, he's fine." Kyuubi stated to a crying Yodmine, then said to Gaara. "I hate to see what he does when you tell him when you're with pups..."_**

**_"Gaara! Not you too!" Yodimine exclaimed as he ran to see if a passed out Gaara was alright. "Why! Why! Why is everyone I care about dying!"_**

**_"They're not dying...they fainted. They'll be fine." Kyuubi told Yodimine, who immedentaly stopped crying._**

**_"Really?" Yodimine asked Kyuubi who nodded his head. Yodimine smiled brightly. "Yea!"_**

* * *

"Wake up, Gaara..." Iruka said softly as he shook Gaara. Gaara yawned awake. "You have to get ready to be fitted for you wedding kimono."

"Now...?" Gaara asked sleepily.

"Yes...I'm sorry Gaara..."

"M'kay..."

"Lovely, lovely! White and red are definitely your color!" The kimono maker gushed out. Gaara yawned again in boredom. The kimono maker frowned slightly and said to his assistant. "Get some hot tea in here to wake Gaara-sama up!"

"Right away sir!" The assistant ran off and came back with hot tea five minutes later. Gaara yawned, then drunk the tea slowly as the kimino maker started fitting material around him.

"A little here, a little here...yes...hm...red should be placed here..." The maker mumbled as he started making Gaara's kimono. About a couple of hours, the kimino maker got all the measurements, patterns, and color designs and left a stiff, slightly agitated Gaara.

Before Gaara had time to sit down and play with Shukaku, Iruka walked into the room.

"Ah, I came just in time. Gaara, its time for your lunch with the king and queen." Iruka said as he grabbed Gaara's arm and lead him out the room.

* * *

"Good, um, noon to you Gaara!" Yodimine greeted to Gaara as he sat down across from him. Kyuubi, who was at the head of the table, gave Gaara a nod. "I'm glad you are eating lunch with us! We're having my favorite!"

Gaara nodded. The food was noodles with pork, beef, and some vegetables mixed in there. When the food was served, Yodimine on poured...sugar? Gaara grimaced when Yodimine started eating it happily.

"So, Gaara. Tell us more about you." Yodimine said after chewing a mouthful.

GAARA'S POV

"What do you want to know?" I asked Yodimine. There wasn't much to tell...

"About your family. You know, you're mother, father, and anyone else." Kyuubi stated. I stopped eating and began to pick at my food.

"Well...my mother died a couple of weeks after I was born...my father died with her...I live with my siblings and their father..." I told them, which was true. He was never a father to me...

"Oh, I'm so sorry I asked! I had no idea that both your parents died!" Yodimine apologized. I shrugged and looked down. I felt Kyuubi's eyes on me and shivered. "Forgive me for asking this, but how are you kin, your siblings I mean? Is it through your mother or father?"

"My mother..."

"I'm sorry Gaara..."

REGULAR POV

"Don't be...it doesn't matter." Gaara said as he continued to pick at his food. He wasn't really hungry anymore. "I never knew them..."

"At least you have your brother and sister. And let's not forget their father that so graciously took you in!" Yodimine pointed out. Gaara shrugged.

"Temeri and Kankuro are alright..." Gaara mumbled with a slight frown. "They're the only ones I really have...besides uncle, my mother's brother"

"..." Yodimine looked sadly at Gaara. Kyuubi stared at Gaara intensely. "Gaara-dear, you hardly touched your food..."

"I'm...not really that hungry...sorry..." Gaara answered.

"I'm done anyway. Let's go sit in the gardens." Yodimine suggested as Kyuubi got up and helped him stand up. Gaara got up too. "It'll be just me and you. Kyuubi has kingly things to do."

* * *

"Gaara, are you happy?" Yodimine asked Gaara when they sat down by on of the many small ponds. Gaara looked at Yodimine in surprise.

"..."

"You're not, are you?" Yodimine asked, then sighed when Gaara didn't answer and looked down at his lap. "Gaara...from experiences, I can tell that you're terrified right now of what's expected of you, right?"

"..." Gaara looked at Yodimine and nodded his head.

"I was too...do...do you want to hear my past? Maybe it'll help you." Yodimine suggested. Gaara nodded his head. "I was the youngest of several children. It was the eldest Jirarya, then Tsunade, followed by Asuma, and lastly me. Our father was a great man...everyone called him by his last name mostly...Sabutori...He died when I was 10...By then Jirarya was 25, Tsunade was 21, and Asuma was 17...It was hard on us... Especially Asuma...he was only 17...he could have had a life...instead...he took care of me...I felt like a burden a lot of times...I wanted to go out and do lots of things...but they hardly let me. I think that's why I was naive about a lot of things...especially when I snuck out and met Kyuubi."

"You sneaked out?" Gaara asked in surprise. Yoodimine smiled as he nodded his head.

"Wasn't the brightest idea I had...I was 16 when I sneaked out...Kyuubi saved me from a thug and rapist...When I looked into his eyes...everything just seemed to click... I began seeing Kyu in secret for weeks...However, my siblings didn't care if Kyuubi was king or not...they didn't want me to wed him...especially Tsunade. In fact, Kyuubi almost killed them...

Needless to say, I soon got married. I was thrust into learning proper this to dressing proper that, to acting proper, and other what not things. It was easy for me, because I was already the child of a nobleman...The hardest part was changing...and having a miss-carriage.

I was servilely depressed and tried to kill myself several times...but Kyu was always there to help...whenever I needed him...he'd cancel whatever whenever I need him. Soon, I became pregnant again and this time with Naru-honey.

Kyu was ecstatic and immediately brought my sister to help and con deemed me to bed rest. He waited on me hand and foot..." Yodimine explained, then sighed, and said. "I guess I'm rambling...my point is Gaara...that you don't have to be terrified. As long as Naru-honey is there to protect and love you, there's nothing that can go wrong. You have to believe in your love for each other."

"..." Gaara thought about it for a moment, then smiled, and nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Uzamiki-sama..."

"Now, now, Gaara. You can call me 'Mom'." Yodmimine told Gaara, who smiled at him. "Now, let's go steal some treats from the kitchen. Kyu says I'm not allowed to have any junk foods but...what he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

* * *

Gaara and Naruto were lying on Naruto's bed while Gaara was talking.

"And we ate the whole cake!" Gaara told Naruto excitedly as he clapped his hand together. Naruto smiled as he watched Gaara continue to talk animatedly about his and yodimine's afternoon mini-adventure. "And then we filled a bag with water and dropped it on Sasuke's head. We ran inside when we heard him start to shout and curse."

"Man, I wish I was there, Kitten." Naruto told Gaara as he gave him an eskimo kiss. Gaara giggled at the tickling sensation. "What do you want to do now, Kitten."

"We can do anything?" Gaara asked in surprise. Naruto nodded his head.

Gaara smiled as he straddled Naruto, who was on his back. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at Gaara's bold move. Gaara placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and lend down. His hair fell all over them, causing Naruto to look at Gaara in lust. Gaara stopped when his lips were barely touching Naruto's. "Anything?"

"Anything." Naruto growled out on answer.

"Good!" Gaara shouted as he grabbed a pillow and hit Naruto upside his head. Naruto blinked in stupor as Gaara hit him again and scrambled off the bed in haste. He then smirked as he sat up.

"So, its like that, Sweetness?" Naruto said as he grabbed a pillow and got off the bed. Gaara giggled as he ran into his room followed by Naruto. "I'm gonna get you, Kitten!"

"NO!" Gaara shouted as he dodged Naruto and ran around his room. Naruto soon cornered him and picked him up bridle style. "NO!"

Gaara kept hitting him over and over on his head, but Naruto never let go. He dropped Gaara on the bed and straddled himself over Gaara. He then began tickling Gaara.

"How do you like them apples, Kitten?" Naruto teased as he tickled a pleading Gaara even more.

"No! No more!" Gaara shouted through his laughing.

"I don't know...I don't think you learned your lesson." Naruto teased as he continued his tickling torture. Gaara shook his head.

"I have...I have..."

"I don't know...say I'm sorry oh great one."

"You're sorry, oh great one!"

"What was that?" Naruto teased as he tickled Gaara EVEN more harder.

"...I...I...sorry! I'm sorry Great one!" Gaara shouted out. Naruto stopped and rolled off of Gaara to lie next to him. Gaara panted while holding his sides. After he caught his breathe, he slightly glared at Naruto. "Meany..."

"You first." Naruto countered as he pulled-well-attempted to pull Gaara to him. Gaara pushed Naruto away. "Kitten?"

"I'm not talking to you." Gaara said with a pout as he turned his back on Naruto. Naruto pouted as he went closer to Gaara and licked him on his neck. "Naru! Yuck! You got your spit on me!"

Naruto laughed as he started to lick Gaara wherever he had skin showing. Gaara kept trying to squirm away while giggling.

"You can't get away from me Kitten."

"Naru! Stop! I'm gonnna end up a big ball of Naru spit!" Gaara told Naruto, who turned Gaara over so that he was facing him. Naruto, then, licked Gaara's lips.

"Mm...taste like chocolate..." Naruto said in a slightly lustful voice, which caused Gaara to shiver in his own lustiness. Naruto kissed Gaara hard and rough, causing Gaara to submit automatically. He only paused so that Gaara could capture one breathe of fresh air.

"Naru..." Gaara moaned as Naruto started licking and nipping his lips. Naruto's kisses slowly went down to his neck. "Oh...Naru..."

"Want Kitten..." Naruto moaned/growled as he nipped the part junction between Gaara's neck and shoulder. Gaara shivered in fear when he felt Naruto's teeth get longer against his skin. He pushed Naruto away a little only to bring him back when Naruto released some pheromones. "Mmm...take..."

"DINNER TIME!" Iruka shouted as he walked into the room. Gaara quickly got off the bed. Iruka's eyes narrowed as he took in both of their ruffled appearances. "What did I tell you guys! You're a pair of young-soon-to-be-mated couple! It's easy for you to want to mate and you have to contain it!"

* * *

**YOU VOTED AND REVIEWED SO HERE SO UPDATE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, FIRST MY MOM GOT SICK AND THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED...TALK ABOUT A CRAZY ASS MONTH...ANYWAY! REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you like some more chicken, Sasuke-kun?" Yodimine asked Sasuke, who shook his head while glaring at him and Gaara. Gaara kept avoiding eye contact and giggling every now and then. "Gaara-chan, guess what!"

"..." Gaara looked at Yodimine and tilted his head. "What?"

"We're meeting your guards tomorrow before we go to the market and go shopping! Isn't it great!" He told Gaara excitedly as he clapped his hands together. Gaara glanced at Naruto.

"I forgot to tell you." Naruto said with a snap of his fingers. "The guards are coming and you get to choose one compaion tomorrow."

"And?" Kyuubi pushed Naruto, who frowned in thought. He then remembered.

"You will also spend sometime with my father in the afternoon." Naruto told Gaara, whose eyes widen in fear and shock. He looked down, afraid to show it on his face. "Your family is now in their new house."

"What? When did they move in?" Gaara asked anxiously. "I wish to see them."

"Out of the question." Naruto said with a frown. "You can see them later."

"..." Gaara frowned and was about to open his mouth to protest, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Later." Naruto told Gaara, who nodded his head and looked down. Yodimine shot a glare at Naruto and Kyuubi. "Are you done, Sweet-"

"Yes." Gaara answered before Naruto could finished. "May I be excused Kyuubi-sama."

"Yes." As soon as Kyuubi answered, Gaara got up and quickly walked away with Naruto following him.

* * *

"Please, don't make me spend time with your father." Gaara whimpered as he snuggled closer to Naruto's chest to listen to the beat of his heart.

"What's wrong? My dad is a little strict, but he's okay once you get to know him." Naruto told Gaara, who shook his head and tried to bury himself even deeper in Naruto's arms. "I don't think you can get any closer without getting stuck together."

"...wouldn't mind..." Gaara mumbled. "..."

"Don't let my father scare you. He's really a pussy cat underneath it all." Naruto explained to Gaara, who pictured Kyuubi standing in a cat costume rubbing and purring against an ecstatic Yodimine. Gaara giggled. Shukaku decided he wanted some attention so he hopped on Naruto's face just as Naruto was about to kiss Gaara. "What the fuck! Get off!"

Naruto jumped up and knocked a nearby water pitcher onto them.

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE OF THE DOOR

"Get this pussy off my face!" Naruto voice shouted from the inside, drawing attention from passing servents. "Gaara!"

"I can't, it's too wet." Gaara told Naruto, then shouted. "No, stop! Don't touch it like that! Calm down!"

"I can't! I'm trying to pry it away! I'm losing air! Plus, its starting to stink! I thought only bitches stink not pussies!" Naruto complied.

"Don't call them that..."

"It's what they are." Naruto pointed out.

"Still...it sounds so mean." Gaara told them. They (the servants) heard a loud popping and squishy sound. "There, no more wet pussy on your face."

"Finally..." Naruto said in a panting voice. "I don't need that expreince with a pussy every again. Thank goodness, I have you Gaara."

With that said, the servants passed out from aneurysms.

BACK INSIDE

THUD

"Did you hear that?" Gaara asked as he was drying a purring Shukaku. Naruto shook his head while still glaring at Shukaku.

"No...let's go to bed. That brat knows how to clean and dry himself." Naruto told Gaara as he climbed into bed next to Gaara. Gaara pouted. "Fine...five more minutes, but I better get a kiss."

* * *

NEXT DAY

The next day after Gaara was woken up (Naruto was already ready) and dressed. He feed himself and Shukaku, then meet his guards.

"Gaara, this is Neji, Ten-Ten, and Hinata." Naruto told Gaara as he gestured to every name he called. "And last but not least, their captain Shino."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Neji said with a bow and a kiss to Gaara's hand. Gaara blushed at the gesture as he quickly pulled his hand back. Naruto glared slightly at Neji, who smirked at him.

"P-p-lea-sed t-t-to me-meet you." Hinata stuttered as she gave a small bow to Gaara, who nodded his head.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Ten-Ten said with a bright smile. Gaara smiled back at her.

"My Lady." Shino greeted, causing Gaara to slightly blush and glare at him. Naruto snickered a little until Gaara gave him a "shut up or else" look.

"Ten-Ten and Hinata will be accompanying you and mother to the market." Naruto informed Gaara. "Along with two of mother's personal guards. Meet Gai and I believe you know Kakashi."

"Sup, Girly." Kakashi greeted Gaara as he ruffled his hair up. Gaara slapped his hand away and gave Kakashi a glare.

"I AM HONERED TO BE PROTECTING NOT ONLY OUR PRESENT QUEEN, BUT FUTURE QUEEN AS WELL!" Gai annoced as he started crying. "IT IS SO YOUTHFUL!"

"Um...is he..." Gaara trailed off as most of them sighed except Naruto (who looked like he was into the speech) and Yodimine (who was giggling).

"HE'S WORRIED ABOUT ME! NO NEED YOUR HIGHNESS!" Gai then started off in another rant of his.

"Idiot..." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

"I think we've been everywhere." Yodimine told them, and they nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's head home!"

They were down the road from the palace when Gaara spotted a familar looking blonde standing outside of a medium-sized house.

"Temeri!" Gaara exclaimed before he could stop himself. Yodimine quickly told Gai to stop driving the carriage. As soon as it stopped, Gaara ran outside and into the arms of a stunned Temeri.

"I don't think we're suppose to be here Gai." Kakashi warned Gai, who posed.

"YOUTHFULNESS HAS NO RULES!" Kakashi rolled his eyes and kept scanning for any danger.

"GAARA! Oh, thank goodness! I...I was so worried." Temeri said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Gaara close to her. "Gaara...I missed you..."

"..." Gaara was about to say something when strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Brat!" Kankuro greeted as he squeezed him then let go to ruffle his hair. "Never thought I'd miss you too much pipsqueak. You could have left a note or something."

"I'm sorry...I wanted to come...but..." Gaara trailed off with a sad look on his face. "Where is...?"

"HE'S living it up at the local bar." Temeri told Gaara, who frowned. "Yeah, I know, but hey! He's more bearable when he's drunk off his rockers."

"Your siblings look nothing like you Gaara-chan." Yodimine pointed out as he carefully got out of the carriage.

"We've been told that we take after our father." Kankuro said with a sour face on. "Maybe Temeri, but not me. It probably explains why she's the only sibling to face a mustache and the rest of his not."

"Stop being an idiot in front of the Lady...er Lord Yodimine!" Temeri scolded Kankuro, who looked at Yodimine.

"You're not a chick." He stated, earning a punch in the back of the head from Temeri.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Temeri shouted to Kankuro, then turned back to Yodimine and bowed. "My deepest apologies."

"He's funny." Ten-Ten said with amusement. Kankuro stopped rubbing the back of his head and shot her grin. She blushed slightly.

"I agree." Yodimine said with a smile. "It is nice to finally meet Gaara-kun's siblings."

"It is we who are announced, Mi'...uh lady." Temeri said as she bowed. Kankuro bowed also after Temeri shot him a glare.

"Temeri, do you have any of your tea...I um..." Gaara trailed off with a light blush. Temeri beamed at him.

"Of course. Would you like to join us for tea?" Kankuro asked the rest. Kakashi frowned slightly.

"I don't-"

"Marvelous!" Yodimine exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

LATER DURING AFTERNOON (FIVE HOURS PASSED BY)

"Bye, Temeri...Kankuro." Gaara said silently as he gave them both a hug. "Wishes to the both of you."

"Likewise the same, my you prosper." Temeri told him with a little tears in her eyes. "I'm glad for you..."

"Hurry up home, Brat, before your future husband comes looking for you-" As soon as Kankuro said that, everyone's eyes widen (except for Kakashi. He just rolled his eyes.).

"OMG! Kyuubi is gonna go berserk!"

* * *

"So, you had a broken wheel...you had sent Gai and Kakashi to look for someone with a spare." Kyuubi repeated to Yodimine who nodded his head quickly.

"And it took three hours IN town to find one?" Naruto questioned Gaara, who quickly nodded his head too. Kyuubi and Naruto looked at each other, then at Gai.

"Gai?"

"OKAY! OKAY! WE LIED! WE DIDN'T GO IN SEARCH OF A WHEEL! WE VISITED GAARA-SAMA'S SIBLINGS AND DRUNK TEA!" Gai confessed as he fell to his knees crying. "FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING YOUTHFUL AND LYING! PUNISH ME! I'LL MAKE MYSELF RUN 100, NO! 500 LAPS AROUND THE CASTLE!" And with that, Gai was off. Gaara, Yodimine, Hinata, and Ten-Ten flinched as three sets off glares turned on them.

"I shall handle Hinata and Ten-Ten." Shino said emotionless. "Come."

"Yes, sir..." And they were gone.

"Gaara." Gaara flinched at the way Naruto said his name. It was bland, no nickname, and no care in the tone. "I wish to speak with you. Let's go to our room."

* * *

"What did I say earlier when you asked to visit your siblings?" Naruto asked Gaara, who bit his bottom lip. "What did I say?"

"...later..." Gaara answered.

"Then why did you go now? Not only did you go! You LIED about it!" Naruto growled out in anger. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? How stupid you were-"

"I'm not stupid!" Gaara interrupted Naruto, who growled again and grabbed Gaara. He pushed Gaara up against the wall with a loud bang. Gaara winced in pain.

"DO...NOT...INTERRUPT...ME." Naruto told Gaara, who winced again at Naruto squeezing his shoulders in a slightly painful manner. "You must except your life! You are in danger every moment on the moment! Every one of my enemies will be trying to hurt me through you! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SO FUCKING STUPID! YOU HAD ME WORRIED ABOUT AN HOUR TRIP THAT TOOK 6 HOURS! I SENT PEOPLE OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"..." Gaara started crying, causing Naruto to come out of his anger induced haze. "I...I...I don't know..."

"Gaara..." Naruto raised one of his hands to caress Gaara's cheek, causing him to flinch. Naruto frowned and let both of his hands fall to his side. Gaara started sobbing harder. "I'm-"

"I hate you!" Gaara shouted as he punched Naruto in the face and ran out of the room. Naruto stood their in stupor, then cursed and ran to find Gaara.

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! YOUR UPDATE! ENJOY, REVIEW, AND VOTE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND VOTES SO FAR!**

**OH, AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS...I WOULD MAKE THEM HAVE SMEX ALL DAY AND WATCH THEM... ~^.^~ I'M A PERV...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"What did I say earlier when you asked to visit your siblings?" Naruto asked Gaara, who bit his bottom lip. "What did I say?"**_

_**"...later..." Gaara answered.**_

_**"Then why did you go now? Not only did you go! You LIED about it!" Naruto growled out in anger. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? How stupid you were-"**_

_**"I'm not stupid!" Gaara interrupted Naruto, who growled again and grabbed Gaara. He pushed Gaara up against the wall with a loud bang. Gaara winced in pain.**_

_**"DO...NOT...INTERRUPT...ME." Naruto told Gaara, who winced again at Naruto squeezing his shoulders in a slightly painful manner. "You must except your life! You are in danger every moment on the moment! Every one of my enemies will be trying to hurt me through you! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SO FUCKING STUPID! YOU HAD ME WORRIED ABOUT AN HOUR TRIP THAT TOOK 6 HOURS! I SENT PEOPLE OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**_

_**"..." Gaara started crying, causing Naruto to come out of his anger induced haze. "I...I...I don't know..."**_

_**"Gaara..." Naruto raised one of his hands to caress Gaara's cheek, causing him to flinch. Naruto frowned and let both of his hands fall to his side. Gaara started sobbing harder. "I'm-"**_

_**"I hate you!" Gaara shouted as he punched Naruto in the face and ran out of the room. Naruto stood their in stupor, then cursed and ran to find Gaara.**_

* * *

"..." Gaara was crying in the middle of the maze located in the castle's courtyard. He had been crying for about what Naruto said and did to him.

"Why are you crying, Little Red?" A voice asked causing Gaara to jump in surprise. He quickly scrambled to his feet and wiped his face.

"Ky-kyuubi-sama..." Gaara whispered. Kyuubi frowned as he walked up to Gaara, who was shaking slightly in fear. He flinched when Kyuubi lifted his hand up and touched the back of his head.

"Hold still." Kyuubi told Gaara, whose fear turned into confusion when he started to feel a tingly feeling. When Kyuubi moved his hand away, Gaara's head didn't hurt anymore. "It seems my foolish cub still has a temper."

"..." Gaara didn't know what to say as Kyuubi started healing the bruses. "T...thank you."

"Don't mention it." Kyuubi said when he was done.

"Still..."

"I mean it. I don't want to be seen as a softie." Kyuubi told Gaara, who smiled slightly. "Did he hit you?"

"No...he...he just grabbed my shoulders a little hard..." Gaara told Kyuubi's whose eyes narrowed.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't have had a bump the size of Iruka's belly on the back of your head." Kyuubi pointed out. Gaara looked down and bit his bottom lip. "Do you want to know the problem of why Naruto can dominate you so easily?"

"Um..." Gaara blushed slightly.

"You let him. You can't let your mate push you around. Hell, before I came I got the shit beat out of me by my pregant husband." Kyuubi told Gaara, who looked at him in surprise. "Sometimes, we need to get put back in our place; and that place is next to our mate that is the way of the fox. If it is not our mate or any kits that we have, then they are second to us."

"S-s-s...I stand up for myself more?" Gaara asked nervously. Kyuubi gave him a smirk.

"Now you're getting it." Kyuubi said as he sat down a nearby bench. He gestured to Gaara to seat besides him. "This is my favorite part of the maze."

"Why?" Gaara asked curiously. Kyuubi smirked as he leaned on a tree behind him. He closed his eyes as he reached behind him and hit the tree twice. Gaara watched in amazement when two red-fruity things fell into Kyuubi's lap. Kyuubi handed him one and started eating the other one. Gaara stared at it for a while then nubbled on it. "^.^"

Gaara now had a new favorite fruit.

"Are you done crying and ready to face my idiot of a son." Kyuubi asked Gaara as he opened his red eyes. Gaara nodded his head while smiling as Kyuubi ruffled his hair.

* * *

"Sweetness!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw Gaara and Kyuubi walking down the hall. Gaara glanced at Kyuubi, who nodded then walked off.

"Remember." Kyuubi told Gaara.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto apologized to Gaara, who nodded his head. "I...I was just so worried. I've never felt that worried my whole life."

"It's...okay, Naruto." Gaara said. "I'm...I'm sorry I worried you. I just missed them a little...I know I've got you now...but they...they were the only family or anyone I've known for years. It kind of hurt to be seprated from them for so long."

"Oh..." Naruto pulled Gaara into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, Naruto." Gaara told Naruto. Later...Gaara thought. Later he would be assertive and not let Naruto run over him.

"..." Gaara softly petted a sleeping Naruto's ears. He giggled every now and then when Naruto continued to purr slightly and whine. Shukaku meowed loudly at not getting attention and jumped on Naruto's face.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and knocked Shukaku off the bed. Gaara gasped and immediatly ran and picked up Shukaku.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked the baby panther, who purred and snuggled into Gaara's chest. Naruto glared at it.

"Little fucker." Naruto shouted as he pointed at the kitten, which seemed to be gloating at him.

"Naru, calm down." Gaara said as he kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto pouted while crossing his arms as Gaara cuddled the kitten. "It's okay, Shukaku."

"...HMPH!" Naruto grunted as he saw down and glared at the still gloating kitten. "Should have never gotten that little bastard."

"Naruto! He can here you!" Gaara scolded Naruto, whose glare increased. "You can sleep with me tonight, Shukaku."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted as Gaara walked out of the room. He shut and locked the door behind him. "GAARA! COME ON!"

* * *

"I'm sleeping in here tonight. It's bad luck to be with your future spouse the night of before the wedding." Gaara told Naruto, who was sulking. "Night, Naru. Say night to Naru, Shukaku."

"Meow." Ah, ha! I'm sleeping with Gaara!

"Stupid cat..."

* * *

**I know its kind of short, but I'm just recovering from writers block. ^.^ Review and vote and I promise that the next chapter will be almost as long as the first or even longer. Reviews feed my brain! Don't let me starve!**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto...he would be my smex slave.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Gaara's heart was thumping so loud that he thought everyone else could see and hear it beating in his chest as he walked down the now seemingly long ailse hand in arm with Kyuubi. He was pretty sure his face was red as he noticed exactly how many people came.

I can do this...I can do this... Gaara chanted over and over in his head as he ignored the people and focused on a grinning Naruto. Naruto...Gaara could defiantly do this for Naruto.

"Stop worrying, Kid." Kyuubi told Gaara who looked at him in surprise when they reached Naruto. Kyuubi kissed Gaara's forehead and whispered. "You've already made him fall in love with you. The hardest part is over..."

With that said, Kyuubi walked away to take his place besides Minato, who was sniffing happily.

"We are here on this beautiful day to bond..." Gaara's thoughts drifted from the bonds-man to Naruto who was staring at him with a look full of love. Gaara had never received a look such as that...not even his siblings achieved that look. "With this life young and full of love, may they conceive..."

That's right...Gaara would have to now bare future heirs...he was scared though. What if he died just like his mother? It wasn't really his self he was concern about, it was their child. Would Naruto treat him with love or hate...? Love... Yes, Gaara could see it in his eyes. Naruto would love this child even if Gaara traded his life for him or her. "You are now bonded."

Gaara blinked out of his thoughts when Naruto kissed him passionately on his lips. It'll be alright...everything will be fine...

"I love you, Naruto."

"And I love you, Gaara."

As long as they had each...

"Gaara's grown up so fast!" "Bout time he get laid!" And got rid of Temeri and Kankuro.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THERE IS A SQUEAL! CHAPTER ONE IS ALREADY POSTED! LOOK FOR THE STORY CALLED GAARA'S MARRIED LIFE!  
OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! CHOW!


End file.
